Technical Field
The present invention relates to signal processing, and more particularly to provisioning time-varying traffic in software-defined flexible grid transport networks.
Description of the Related Art
While designing a flexible grid network for a time-varying traffic demands, an open challenge is how to provision these demands using adaptive optical channels, such that the maximum required spectrum to support the given demands is minimized for the given blocking probability of incremental traffic. The problem is referred to as the time-varying traffic provisioning problem.